Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(2r-3)-2(-4+6r)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{2r-3}{)} - 2(-4+6r) $ $ {-4r+6} - 2(-4+6r) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -4r+6 {-2(}\gray{-4+6r}{)} $ $ -4r+6 + {8-12r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4r - 12r} + {6 + 8}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-16r} + {6 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-16r} + {14}$ The simplified expression is $-16r+14$